


pastries and pining

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Harley Keener, Parkner Week 2019, Pining Peter Parker, barista harley keener, mj is done, mj just wants her croissant, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Peter hated Starbucks. The coffee was disgusting, the pastries overrated. It was always uncomfortably warm and crowded and even a small black coffee took forever. Still, he went three times a week to get his caffeine fix.Mostly because Harley worked the register three times a week, and Peter was a pining mess.





	pastries and pining

**Author's Note:**

> for parkner week day 3: no powers au+"dropped my croissant"
> 
> enjoy!!

Peter hated Starbucks. The coffee was disgusting, the pastries overrated. It was always uncomfortably warm and crowded and even a small black coffee took forever. Still, he went three times a week to get his caffeine fix.

Mostly because Harley worked the register three times a week, and Peter was a pining mess. 

Harley Keener, in Peter’s unbiased opinion, was the most amazing person on the face of the planet. He was absolutely gorgeous, for one, and his sarcasm was a thing of beauty. Peter had seen him put irritating customers in their place with just a raised eyebrow and a witty one-liner. Plus, Harley always made the best drinks. The first time Peter had shown up and ordered a black coffee, Harley had shook his head and handed him some weird sugary concoction that Peter soon got hooked on.

Peter waved to Harley as he got in the back of the line, pulling out his phone to wait. It dinged with a message.

_ MJ: yo lover boy _

_ MJ: if you’re pining at starbucks _

_ MJ: (which i know you are) _

_ MJ: pick me up a croissant _

** _Peter: Are you planning on paying me back for the last croissant?_ **

_ MJ: i won’t tell keener you’re in love with him _

** _Peter: One croissant it is!_ **

_ MJ: get his number this time coward _

** _Peter: How about no?_ **

_ MJ: then perish _

Peter chuckled and turned off his phone, shoving it in his pocket just as he reached the front of the line.

“Parker!” Harley greeted, smiling wide. “The usual?”

Peter smiled back and nodded. “And a croissant, please,” he said, leaning against the counter. 

“Oh?” Harley raised an eyebrow. “Have you changed your mind on the pastries? Last I remember, you said they taste like cardboard and sand had an ugly baby.”

“It’s not for me,” Peter explained. “My friend MJ, she loves them for some reason, so I’m grabbing her one.”

“Girlfriend?” Harley asked casually, busying himself with the register and Peter’s change. 

“Hell no,” Peter shook his head. “Shuri- that’s MJ’s girlfriend, would kill me if I even  _ looked _ ,” he laughed. “Besides…” he trailed off, gathering his courage. “I kind of have my eye on someone else.”

Harley cleared his throat awkwardly, turning away. “Well,” he said quickly. “Best of luck to you and her, then.” He handed Peter his receipt and went to get his order.

Peter stood at the end of the counter, trying to figure out what to do to salvage the conversation. Subtlety had not worked out; he was starting to think MJ was right and he had to make a move. Unfortunately, he had absolutely no idea how to do that. Well, he thought to himself, winging it couldn’t make anything worse.

He took a deep breath as Harley drew closer, drink and pastry in hand. “It’s not a girl,” he blurted out as soon as Harley was within earshot. “The person I like, I mean. It’s not a girl. It’s, uh...  _ you _ , actually.”

“Oh,” Harley blushed deeply. Peter wanted to kiss him. “Well. Here is your coffee and your croissant.” He pressed them into Peter’s trembling hands. “And one more thing.”

Harley leaned across the counter, kissing Peter soundly on the mouth. Peter almost dropped the pastry and the drink, hands wanting to bury themselves in Harley’s hair and see if it was as soft as it looked. 

“Wow,” Peter breathed when Harley drew back. “I mean, um…”

“Don’t worry,” Harley smirked. “The dork thing is cute.”

Peter knew his face was on fire. Harley reached over the counter again, grabbing Peter’s arm and scribbling something on it in sharpie. 

“What’s that?” Peter asked, craning his head to look at what Harley was writing.

“My number,” said Harley. “Call me. My shift ends at 5 and I want to get dinner.” He kissed Peter on the cheek softly. “Now, get out of here. You’re going to distract me if you stay.”

“I’ll call!” Peter promised, smiling so wide he thought his jaw might crack. 

Harley winked, turning back to the growing line. “You’d better,” he said over his shoulder. 

Peter took out his phone as soon as he was out of the Starbucks, opening up his chat with MJ.

** _Peter: Got it!_ **

_ MJ: you owe me so many croissants _

** _Peter: I will literally bring you all the croissants you could ever want. Just not tonight, I have a date._ **

_ MJ: get some! _

He laughed and put away his phone. He had to hurry home; he had a date to get ready for.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
